broken_contractsfandomcom-20200215-history
Adulio
Adulio was an antagonist in the Southmount Arc. A more powerful than average incubus from the lower-high tier of demons. He took over the small town of Southmount with his powers, swaying nearly all the female inhabitants to his will with his powers of seduction and emotion manipulation. He was killed in the confrontation between himself and the hunters with their contract demons, the final blow landed by Selene Averill. Appearance Adulio stood at six feet tall and had tanned skin with a slightly lean body and had glowing yellow eyes similar to those of a cat's. His body bore no scars and had the lingering aura that most incubi had, with white hair that reached his shoulders that turned black at the tips. His demon marks were his protruding horns and his jet black elongated ears. He was known not to wear any shirts and only wore trousers instead. He was born with wings made of tough rock like material that protected his back and shoulders, growing along his skin into claw like extensions that covered his shoulders and weak points. Personality The incubus was a seductive and manipulative member of his species. He valued power above all else, but could not find it in the Underworld even as an aristocratic demon. Instead he searched for it in the human plane, enslaving the citizens of Southmount by seducing all the women and using them as livestock to fuel his power and to feed himself with. He was misogynistic, seeing no value in women and not expecting to be defeated by the female huntresses that came for his head, ultimately leading to his downfall. Abilities Despite being an aristocrat, he had very common abilities for an incubi. An aura that attracted women and made them lust after him, similar to mind control and the power of flight was at his arsenal. He also had access to special incense that would increase one's libido, created from herbs and flowers. Character Relationships Major Characters Selene When the huntress had first arrived at Southmount and notified by his controlled women, he did not expect much from her since she was a female. He targeted her and Belinda, intending on adding them to his 'collection'. This ultimately failed even with the incense after they were saved by their partners, leading Selene to chase him out and deal the final blow. Minor Characters Belinda As the second huntress that came to Southmount, Adulio did not expect much from her since she was a female. He targeted her and Selene, intending on adding them to his 'collection'. He was almost successful in bedding the healer, but was saved by Golem. Golem Golem and Phynex had managed to break into the building after waiting too long for a response from their partners, rushing in to save them afraid that something might have happened to Selene and Belinda. Golem diverged from Phynex and sought out Belinda instead, finding her trapped underneath the incubus. Out of fury and breaking out of character, Golem broke into a frenzy and began assaulting Adulio, trying to knock the incubus out cold. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Antagonists Category:Minor Characters Category:Deceased